The Marching Band Dating Game
by SheWhoMustRockAndRoll
Summary: Annie's a match makerrr. Read it!
1. MB Dating Game Number One

**Disclaimer: I made this up. Whoop whoop. **

**A/N: Ready ready. **

* * *

It was the bus ride to the first away game of our sophomore year that started it. The band dating game. Annie thought of it. She was pretty whack. Luckily for us the boys in our band were quite attractive, unlike most of the other bands. How that turned out, I don't know. But moving on.

It was going to be a long time-consuming ride. We were traveling across at least half of the state to go to Jefferson High School.

Annie was sitting there staring out the window. She was quite gloomy, seeing as her boyfriend just broke up with her. She could do better than him anyway. They'd been together for a year and a half. It was totally unexpected. She suddenly turned to me. I was sitting beside her in the seat. "Dude! Megan! I know exactly what to do." She said, her eyes beaming in that mischievous manner that they often did.

"What," I replied. _What now,_ I thought.

"You know how most of the boys in our band are pretty darn cute?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Why don't we make up a dating game?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me! A dating game. Set people up with people. That sort of thing."

"Okay?" I said, skeptical of course. Some of Annie's ideas were kind of outrageous.

"We should start with two girls and two guys." She said pointing at Jenna ,Kylie, Bob and Eddie. They seemed bored out of their minds, as we were.

"Okay then," I said. _Just go with it, _was my real thoughts.

"Hey Jenna, Kylie, Bob, Eddie!" Annie said .

They all turned their heads. "What," they all said, almost simultaneously.

"Do you guys wanna play a game?" Annie smiled.

They all nodded their heads or said yes but were suspicious.

"So, what game are we going to play," Eddie asked.

"You'll see," Annie responded. "We're going to play a sort of dating game. I'm going to ask all three of you random questions, and if one of the girls answers the questions the same as one of the boys, then we will set you up, and on the way back from the game, you'll have to sit with each other. Are you up for that?"

"Uh, okay." Jenna said.

Kyle replied, "Sure, it'll liven things up a bit."

Bob was in and so was Eddie.

And then we started.

"Random question number one," I said.

"Okay. Do you like Oreos and peanut butter," Annie said with a smile, of course she was going to ask about Oreos first. She's in love with Oreos.

Jenna said, "Eww. No that's completely disgusting."

Kylie said, "It's alright, but not my fave."

"Of course I do!" Bob said, ruffling his messy hair.

"Eh, not really. I tried 'em once hanging out with Bobert, but I'm not a fan."

"Alrighty then. One down, 3 billion to go. Well… not really, but there's a few to go." I said, Annie was in charge of the questions.

"Question number 2. Do you guys like… um… PIE!!" Annie said. Sometimes I worry about her. She's off her rocker; she lost her marbles, etc. etc. etc.

We all doubled over laughing.

They all answered yes.

"Dude, Annie, Your questions are gonna have to get more specific." Bob said.

"Alrighty then, do any of you guys like rock or metal music." Annie asked.  
"YES! Yes! Yes!" Bob practically screamed.

Jenna is a popper and Kylie likes rock. Eddie likes Jazz.

Annie asked quite a few more questions, and it turned out Kylie and Bob were quite alike. They looked good together too.

Jenna and Eddie had quite a few things in common also. They both had red hair, too.

By the time we figured out who would go with who, we were at our destination. Jefferson High. And it was Annie's and my turn to find the cuties. We got out of the bus and got our uniforms on chatting about how good the couples we chose would look together and Annie was the happiest I've seen her. We got our clarinets together and got in line. We then marched over to the stands and we sat down and scanned the crowd for cuties. Unfortunately, Jefferson High didn't have many skater boys. The game was over in practically a wink and then it was time to inform who the new happy couples would be.

When we told Kylie she'd be with Bob she was happy, and Bob was equally chipper about it. And when we informed Jenna and Eddie that they'd be riding the bus home together, they smiled at each other.

"I knew it," Jenna said smiling at Eddie.

Both couples sat together without complaining at all.

The two couples ended up staying together for the rest of the year. Boy, Annie was a matchmaker. She could not wait until the next away game.

**

* * *

**

So, what were your thoughts? If you liked it, I'll write another chapter as soon as I get at least five positive reviews.


	2. MBDG Round Two

**Disclaimer: I made this up tooooo!**

**A/N: I love reviews! And reviewers!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two…

So it was the second away game of the year. We were heading to George Washington High School. What's with it with president names? But anyways… Annie was excited the whole week. She was bouncing around and everybody was looking at her funnily. Quite a few people actually made fun of her, but she just glared at them and laughed. She always brushed people like that off. I respected her for that.

It was going to be a good game. G.W.H.S was pretty good. They were a match for our football team. We were gathering at our school and waiting for the buses. Annie, as usual, brought tons of sugary food so we were all hyped for the game.

Finally the bus came and we all piled on to the bus after we put our uniforms and instruments into the trailer. As Annie got onto the bus she yelled, "Who's gonna be the lucky people to play my game today?" Nobody really noticed. She then pointed to Jesse, Alex, Nina and Faith. "Do you guys wanna play?"

"Well… I guess…" Nina said.

"Sure," replied Alex.

Jesse and Faith both nodded their heads.

"Okay… Hmmmmmm…" Annie sat for a while… she was thinking. She had to think of good deep questions. She usually would ask random odd questions, but this time she wanted to match the people right, even though she did the last time, she thought deeper questions were a better idea. But she still added her random ones.

"Question Number one." She said sighing. " Who's your favorite teacher?"

Alex answered first.

"Mr. Smith," he said. "He's the best Cultures teacher I've ever had. Plus he gives us candy! Anybody who gives out candy is good in my book."

"Right on!" Faith answered. "I love Mr. Smith. He's freaking awesome."

"Nahh. He's not that awesome. Mr. Phillips is way better. I've learned so much in his class," Nina answered.

"He's awesome." Jesse said.

Annie had her answers for that one. She took quite a while to think of her next question. Then it came to her.

"Okay. Question Number two. Uh… Do you like the smell of chocolate?"

"Yes."

"No."

"How could you note like the smell of chocolate? Weirdo. I love chocolate."

"I can't have chocolate. So I hate the smell."

We had two yeses and a no. We were set on that one. So far it was Alex and Faith, and Nina and Jessie. There was quite a lot of our trip left to go, so Annie had to think hard to think of another question.

"Hmm." she said aloud.

Bob whispered something into her ear.

"Yes," she exclaimed. "Great idea."

"What is was your lowest grade, ever?"

Alex had got a F in English last year for always forgetting his homework.

Faith had an F in Cultures two years ago because she hated Mr. Fiscus.

Nina had straight A's forever and Jessie was a goody-goody and never got a lower than a A in his whole life.

Annie asked a few more questions, both deep and random. We had the same results each time. Alex was so much like Faith and Nina was oddly very similar to Jessie.

Luckily for Annie, when she was about out of questions, we got to George Washington High School. We got our instruments together as we made the final tally. Our new couples were Faith and Alex, and Jessie and Nina. They'd have to wait until after the game to get the results. Annie loved keeping people in suspense.

During the whole game, our couples from the last away game were chatting and Jenna and Eddie even ended up kissing. They were cute together.

Finally the game ended, and everybody was still hyped and was way happier because we won. When we told Faith and Alex that they would be riding the bus home together they smiled at each other and gave each other a high five.

Nina and Jessie both smiled coyly at each other when we told them and they didn't seem to have a problem.

They all seemed to hit it off on the bus ride home, and both couples ended up staying together for about a year. Four couples matched in a row. Annie had a gift. A gift for matchmaking.

**

* * *

**

What were your thoughts? Eh? Eh?


	3. MBDG Round Three

**Read it.**

* * *

The dating game went well for a few more weeks. Many of the single band members became attached. It seemed foolproof. Annie amazed many people. We even preformed better, because most of us were happy.

Unfortunately, Annie slipped up at the last game.

We were going to Circa City High School. Finally, a school that wasn't a president's name. Maybe that's what broke the spell. Maybe it wasn't. But back to the story.

Annie seemed slightly depressed. She kept telling me the whole day that she could sense something bad was going to happen. She couldn't be more right, but she didn't know that then. So anyway… there wasn't a pep rally for this game, because it was a small game, and we were almost positively sure that our team was going to win.

We had practice before the game, so the routine was fresh in our heads. We did it almost flawlessly, and our director told us that we never looked or sounded better. We all left the field and got onto the bus, beaming with happiness. Annie was so confident about her match making skills that she decided to pick the two most angst-ridden people in our band, and the two most hyper, other than us. That was the biggest risk ever. Eva and Ivan, the most hyper, were always single. They lived life to fast to have someone bringing them down. Brendon and Hannah were too sad to have a significant other. Everybody thought it wouldn't work out, but they also thought it would, because so many couples had came out of Annie's games.

She asked them questions as usual. The first question was something about their favorite song, and all four of them had different answers. Annie sighed. She thought again about another question.

She asked them if they would marry any celebrity whom would they marry. Eva said she would marry a rockstar. Ivan would marry a gymnast. Brendon wasn't going to marry because he already lost the love of his life, and Hannah wanted to have 25 cats, so she didn't want to get married. Annie looked at me. Her eyes said: _Dang. This is one sad group. _She closed her eyes and turned her head to the roof of the bus. She sighed again.

She asked a nonsense question, asking if they liked the color pink. None of them did. _At least that's one thing they all have in common. _Annie looked absolutely lost. She whispered into my ear: "Dude, I think I've lost it."

I whispered back: "No you haven't. Just put the two hyper ones together and the two angsty ones together. Bada boom."

"Okay," she whispered.

She asked them a few more questions, from their favorite pie, to their favorite color. She asked them if they had any pets and if they had any siblings. None of them answered the same as any of the others to any of the questions.

We got to the Circa City's football field, and Annie was in a particularly sad mood.  
" I told you something bad was going to happen," she said.

"It'll work out, I promise," I couldn't have been more wrong. But I'll continue with the story.

The football game was boring, and we won by 50 or so points.

Annie told them the news that Eva and Ivan would be sitting together, and that Hannah and Brendon would be sitting together. Eva and Ivan chatted like friends the whole way home, but nothing ever became of it, and Brendon and Hannah didn't say one word.

Annie was extremely discouraged. She said she'd never play the matchmaker ever again.

**

* * *

**

I know, it sucked. If you think Annie should do more matchmaking, try to cheer her, and me up by reviewing. Thanks to all of you that read this. You don't know how much this means to me!


	4. The End

**A/N: READ IT.**

* * *

It was a fresh year, and a fresh start for many a student, including Annie. She had changed her vibrant wardrobe into a more old, and polished Victorian-esque wardrobe.

She was more refined, and definitely quieter. During band camp, she sat looking around at the newbies and the old bandies. It gave me hope that she was going to start again. I looked over at her and smiled, hoping a cheering up would do her good, but she just smiled back, her face cloudy. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. It was like there was a brick wall between us.

When it got to back to school time, we hadn't really talked. She was always writing, or doing something other than talking. I couldn't see how such a small thing could turn her away from something that she had been great at. One day, I got sick of trying to read her mind.

"Annie, What's been up with you lately?"

" Ever since the day where my matchmaking was messed up, I just lost all hope. All of my self-confidence went down the drain."

"Is that it? You're stupid for making something small like that mess you up."

"You don't get it! This meant the world to me. I'll never be the same."

"Tell me the truth!"

"And also, you never talk to me. And also, there are no boys for me. If I pair them up with other people, how can I go out with them? Huh? If I'm to busy matching people up, how will I have time for me? Do you understand now?"

I understood that Annie had a lot of pent up energy.

"Annie, it will all be okay. Just breathe. The only reason I didn't talk to you is that you didn't talk to me. I only wanted you to continue the matchmaking because it helped everyone else out. I never thought about you. I'm sorry."

"You never thought about me? What kind of best friend are you?"

By this time, Annie was crying openly. Luckily she didn't wear make up so nothing ran. She was beautiful when she cried, but this time she wasn't. She looked at me with the force of a thousand dragons. I could almost see steam rising from her ears. Her face was red.

"I guess I'm just not the best at being a best friend."

"And you think that apologizing is going to help? It won't. I promise you. It won't at all. Really. I think the only thing that would help is if you would start over and try to be the best, best friend."

"Uh. Okay?"

"That entitles you leaving me alone for a whole week. And then you can start over."

"Okay."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. There will be no more matchmaking for me. Ever. I'm not up for embarrassment. I'm not interested. I'm sick of it. No more. Understand?"

"Fully."

"Good."

With that she walked away. I knew this wasn't the end of our friendship, but it felt like it. It felt like the end to me. Every beginning has its end. When one door opens, another door opens. Annie will find a new thing. In a week or so, we'll be friends again. Not like we were before. Different. Maybe even more mature. Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**I had to end it. I was getting so horribly sick of it. Its one less story to feel bad about not updating. You won't see what the new beginning of their friendship will be like, seeing as this story was more about the matchmaking. Somebody can take the friendship part on if they'd like. I'm sure they'd do it more justice than I would.**


End file.
